mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Legobuilder48/Flame Island Ideas
Here are my ideas for Flame Island (along with the new Flame element). Monsters: Blaze: a monster that looks just like a fire with eyes. It makes a sound like crackling fire. Element: Flame. Smoke Pipes: a bunch of hollowed-out tree trunks with eyes. It blows out through each tree trunk with smoke, which creates the sound. Elements: Flame, Plant. Fidrant: a fire hydrant with eyes and a mouth. It lifts the top of its head a little and drops it back down on its body, causing a sound similar to a cowbell. Elements: Flame, Water. Phoenix, a fiery bird that floats in the air (like Tweedle). It singings "Boyoyoyoyoy." Elements: Flame, Air. Tandrum: a red, very angry monster with huge fists. It bangs on the ground with them as if it's having a tantrum, creating a drum-like sound. Elements: Cold, Earth, Flame. Flameingo: a red flamingo with a black beak, standing on one leg. It sings "Ayoh ayoh ayay yoyoh." Elements: Flame, Water, Air. Saxaphant: a golden elephant with a saxophone for a trunk. It blows its saxophone trunk in a groovy jazz beat. Elements: Flame, Water, Air, Earth. Slobbeth: a purple, slug-like creature with no mouth or nose and only one eye. It blows bubbles from its slimy skin, which make a "Psssttttthhhhh" sound. Elements: Flame, Water, Earth. Chimemera: based on the Chimera from mythology; this monster has a lion and a goat's head and a snake for a tail. Unlike the myths, Chimemera's lion head has a stick in its mouth with chimes that the goat bangs its head against to make the sound. Elements: Flame, Plant, Air, Earth. Clockatrice: based off the Cockatrice, another mythical monster, which is a flying chicken with a snake's tail. Clockatrice carries a clock in its talons, which ticks rhythmically. Elements: Flame, Plant, Air. Siren: based off the mythological Siren, monsters that appear to be beautiful women that sing so that sailers crash into rocks. It sings similar to Whisp , but in a very high pitch. Elements: Flame, Water, Plant, Earth. Harpy: based off the Harpy monster from the myths, a creature with a human head and a vulture's body. Unlike mythology, it has a harp next to it, which it plays with its beak (like Quibble on its keyboard). Elements: Flame, Cold, Air, Earth. Frostrich: an ostrich with red feathers, a frozen body, and ice blocks on its feet. It stomps on the ground to create its sound. Elements: Flame, Cold, Air. Dooets: a two headed monster with half of its body covered in ice, and the other half burning in fire. Both heads will sing "Dooyooyooyooyoo" together, like a duet. Elements: Flame, Cold. Volcanoos: three small volcanoes, each with blue eyes. They erupt in a series of rhythmic beats. Elements: Flame, Earth. Lavacado: a red avacado with a face and a volcano hole on the top of its head that has lava bubbles in it. It sings "Boom bam bam bang!" Elements: Flame, Earth, Plant. Congaro: a red kangaroo standing on small, medium, and large conga drums. It jumps on each drum in a rhythm. Elements: Flame, Air, Earth. Category:Blog posts